


Halcyon

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [435]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's the NCIS baseball team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/10/2000 for the word [halcyon](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/10/halcyon).
> 
> halcyon  
> A kingfisher.  
> A mythical bird, identified with the kingfisher, that was fabled to nest at sea about the time of the winter solstice and to calm the waves during incubation.  
> Calm; quiet; peaceful; undisturbed; happy; as, "deep, halcyon repose."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #144 Base.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Halcyon

It was that time of year again. It was time for the annual NCIS baseball team season. Kate had chosen to take the catcher position. McGee was playing shortstop. Ducky had taken up the position of pitcher. 

Tony had taken 3rd baseman and Gibbs had taken 1st baseman while other NCIS agents filled the remaining positions. Ducky was warming up getting ready to fire his first pitch when a halcyon appeared.

Everyone stopped to watch the brightly colored bird also known as a kingfisher fly over their field. Ducky announced, “We have been blessed. We will win!”

The rest of the team shouted their agreement knowing the kingfisher had given them good luck for their game. The NCIS team managed to protect their bases very well and slaughtered their opponents with a win of 7 to 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
